Before The Storm
by ElementalCorvus
Summary: Prequel to Return to Tracy Island. Major past events for the Tracy Boys, mainly Don, are finally explored, from Alan's birth, the move to Tracy Island, the kidnapping. Don's first day at the acadmey, meeting Izzy, Don's reaction to The Hood Incident and the lead up to the first chapter. The reason why Don joined NCIS instead of the family business finally revealed in full.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Tracy

**Author's Note: Prequel to Return to Tracy Island, this story will show life before International Rescue and what lead Don to join NCIS over the family business. The first chapter starts of in March 1996 the year Alan Tracy was born. How did each brother react on the day?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Last Tracy

* * *

A 36 year old Jeff Tracy would be sat in at his desk in the study of the Tracy home in Kansas, a heavily pregnant Lucille would be asleep on the sofa, she wanted to sleep in her room but Jeff wanted to make sure he could see her while doing some work, meanwhile the boys were at school, Scott is in his final year of Elementary School with his 11th Birthday coming up soon, John is in 4th Grade, Virgil and Don are in 2nd Grade while Gordon is in 1st grade.

Jeff sat watching his wife sleep with their sixth child due to be born any day now they had finally agreed on their sixth son's name, Alan Shepard Tracy. Looking back at his computer screen Lucille would gasp waking up suddenly. "JEFF" Lucille cried bringing Jeff from behind his desk in a seconds as he rushes over to Lucille "My water just broke, he's coming" Lucille would say as Jeff grabs the prepacked bag for this situation. Helping Lucille up from the sofa he would put her coat around her before helping her into the car. After locking the front door Jeff would get into the driver's seat before heading to the hospital.

After driving for what seemed like eternity for Lucille, Jeff would park the car in the closest parking spot at the hospital, Lucille would be about to get out of the car as a contraction starts making her stay seated. "JEFF" She would yell as her husband looks around.

A Nurse would be stood outside, looking to his wife Jeff would look calm "I'm just going to inform that nurse with what is happening, I will be right back" Jeff would say as he rushes over to the nurse. "Excuse me nurse?" Jeff's calm face would be gone

"Yes, how may I help?" The nurse would say seeing that Jeff was on edge also recognising the man in front of her.

"My wife is in labour, she is sat in the car having another contraction" Jeff would state as the nurse puts out her cigarette.

"Go back to your wife sir, I will inform the doctors, its Jeff Tracy right?"

"Yes it is, my wife's name is Lucille" Jeff would say looking at the nurse

"Remain calm for your wife, I will be right back" The nurse would say as she heads inside of the hospital while Jeff returns to Lucille.

After a few minutes the nurse he had spoken too and a second nurse would be rushing out of the hospital with a wheelchair. Lucille would be using the Lamaze breathing she was taught almost 12 years ago when Scott was born. "Lucille we are going to help you over into the wheelchair and get you set up in a maternity room, the doctor is on standby until we call her when it is the right time" The second nurse would state with Lucille nodding.

After a few minutes Lucille would be helped out of the car into the wheelchair. Jeff would grab the bag again while locking the car. He would follow the nurses as they push Lucille into the hospital towards the room she will be in

"I just need to call my mother to pick up our sons from school" Jeff would say with Lucille nodding in agreement after getting changed into a hospital gown and lying on the bed.

Jeff would take out his phone dialling Ruth's number. She would answer immediately "Jeff, is everything ok?"

"Lucille is in labour, we are at the hospital now, the boys will be let out of school in an hour" Jeff would go to carry on but his mother cut him off

"Stay with Lucy, I will pick the boys up and get them home" Ruth would say in a calm voice.

"Thanks Ma, I would like them to have something to eat before you bring them down after the baby is born"

"I will sort it Jefferson, go back to Lucy, send her my wishes" Ruth would say with a smile on her face.

"Will do ma" Jeff would say as Ruth hangs up.

* * *

An hour later, Ruth would pull up outside the Elementary School the boys attend. She would get out of the car, closing her door and proceeds to lock the car before heading into the mass of parents and students leaving while trying to spot her grandsons.

She would spot Scott first; who had his back towards her as he was facing the school, John would shortly walk out next to him. She would smile as Don and Virgil run out of the school doors almost taking Scott and John down with them as they stop. Gordon would be the last out of the building, instantly spotting her.

"GRANDMA" The six year old would shout running at her, his older brothers turning in surprise to see her.

Ruth would crouch down to receive a hug from Gordon "Hey Gordy" She would say ruffling the boys ginger hair, after standing up she would hug the twins before accepting the hugs from John and Scott.

"Where's Dad?" John would ask furrowing his brow

"At the hospital with your mother"

"WHAT" The four older boys would shout at once as they head towards the car.

"Is everything ok?" Scott would ask as he makes sure his younger brothers, minus John had their seatbelts on.

"Everything is fine Scotty, I will explain once we get home" She would reply calmly as she starts the car, after letting the bus pass them, she would pull off heading towards the boys home. After a 10 minute drive, she would pull up on to the drive way, Scott would pull out his key from his bag before opening the front door, within seconds, Gordon would rush past him and into the living room. Virgil and Don would enter after Scott with John and Ruth entering the house last.

They would head into the living room where Gordon would be flopped on the sofa, John would sit next to the redhead with Scott leaning on the wall looking at their grandma. Virgil and Don would shortly sit next to John as Ruth walks towards them.

"Why are mummy and daddy in hospital?" Gordon would ask looking worried.

"There is nothing to worry about Gordy" Ruth would say as John pulls his brother towards him

"They don't have a check-up booked for today" Don would point out making Scott look at him alarmed. "If it was a check-up it would be on the calendar"

"Touché Don" Scott would say looking at his grandma "Does this mean?" Scott would ask looking eager to know.

Ruth would nod while smiling "Your mother went into labour an hour ago. Your daddy has asked me to make sure you have something to eat, washed and changed before we head down there to see them" Gordon would jump up excited.

"I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER. I'M NOT THE BABY ANYMORE" The six year old would start dancing around the room making Scott smile.

Don and Virgil would have jumped up from their seats along with John "I will be in the kitchen cooking you my famous Tracy Lasagne" Ruth would say making the boys look even more excited. Ruth would head into the kitchen while Scott looks to the twins.

"You two ok?" Scott would say while Gordon runs out to the backward, John would follow him to keep an eye on the young prankster.

"I'm fine Scotty" Virgil would state "Excited for our little brother to come"

"So am I" Scott would say before looking at Don, who is avoiding his eye contact "Don?"

"I'm fine Scott" the seven year old would reply before walking past his twin and his older brother towards the stairs.

* * *

Don would rush up the stairs to his and Virgil's room. Shutting the door, Don would sit on his bed. After a few seconds Scott would knock on the door. Looking up Don would sigh "Come in"

Scott would enter the room looking concerned; even at 11 Scott was worried about his brothers. "What's up Donnie?"

"Nothing" Don would grumble

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm worried about Mom and the baby; we haven't heard anything in over an hour"

"These things can take a few hours; remember how long it took for Gordon to be born?"

"I know, something just doesn't feel right" Don would state looking at his older brother

Sitting next to Don, he would pull him into a hug "You know full well they will be fine, we will be able to see them after we have eaten"

"I know Scott, I know"

"Then stop worrying bro" Scott would say before Virgil appears at the door.

"Grandma says dinner is ready" Virgil would say as Scott and Don stand up. "Everything ok?"

Don would smile before pulling Virgil into a hug "Scott straightened me out, just something I shouldn't have been worrying about"

"Good, now shall we go downstairs and eat before Gordy eats it all?" Virgil would say as they all grin. The three brothers would head downstairs and into a kitchen where Grandma was stood waiting

"Everything ok boys?"

"Everything is fine Grandma" Don would say smiling at Ruth and his brothers.

* * *

An hour later after eating their dinner, having a quick wash and change of clothes, the brothers would be piling into Grandma's car once again, this time to head to the hospital. After parking in a space and paying for a ticket, Grandma would lock the car. Scott would be holding Gordon's hand, while Don and Virgil stick close to John.

After stopping at reception the male behind the desk would look up "Good evening, how may I help you?"

"I am Ruth Tracy, these five boys here are my grandsons, there mother was brought in two hours ago in labour"

"I am sorry but I have not been informed of you coming so you will have to wait"

The nurse who helped Jeff earlier would be walking past, recognising the boys she would walk over. "I am so sorry about the receptionist, he has just started his shift as the last receptionist was aware that you would be arriving at some point" She would smile at Gordon who shies away behind Don and Virgil. "IF you would just like to follow me I can take you to your parents" She would lead the group towards the room Jeff and Lucille would be waiting in, Lucille would have given birth 20 minutes before their family arrived.

The Doctor who gave birth to Alan would just be leaving after doing the checks on mother and son; he would smile at the group as they make their way in.

"MUMMY, DADDY" Gordon would yell running into his father's arms.

"Hey Gordy, want to meet your baby brother Alan?" The six year old would nod looking excited, he would be placed next to Lucille who would be holding Alan.

"Hey baby" Lucille would say kissing Gordons forehead "Meet your baby brother" Lucille would lower Alan so Gordon could see.

"Hi Allie" Gordon would say looking happy "I'm your big brother Gordy" he would look at his older brothers smiling. "We won't let anything bad happen to you Allie"

Lucille would look at Don and Virgil "Come here you two" She would say, the twins would head over toward their mother as Gordon gets down to sit with Grandma

Don would smile at the baby blue eyes looking back at him from Alan in his mother's arms "Hey Allie, I'm your big brother Donnie" Don would say before pulling Virgil closer to him "And this is my twin and your big brother Virgie"

"You had to call me that didn't you" Virgil would say before smiling at his baby brother. Lucille would kiss the twins before looking down at Alan.

Scott and John would move to the other side of their mother looking at Alan. "Hey Allie" John would say "I'm your big brother Johnny" John would hug Lucille carefully before she kisses him on the forehead.

"Do you want to hold him Scott?" Lucille would ask making Scott look shocked

Scott would carefully take Alan from his mother before rocking him back and forth, Alan would be looking up at Scott "Hey Al, I'm your oldest brother Scott, and like your brothers, I will protect you no matter what" Alan would smile while looking at Scott.

Over the course of the next half hour, John would hold Alan before showing Gordon how to do so carefully, helping Gordon hold his younger brother. Alan would smile at them both making Gordon smile back. Virgil would take Alan, while being watched with Scott next to him; Alan would once again smile at his older brother before being passed to Don.

Don would look down at Alan smiling as the baby blue eyes look at him, Alan would smile back at him, and Scott would see Don relax more knowing his brothers worry was now gone with Alan staring at him.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you Alan, you make our family whole. Now we may be a little crazy at times but that's just who we are, we all love you very much little brother. I was worried something bad would happen to you or mom, but now that you are staring back at me that worry is gone" Don would say out loud without thinking, his mother would of looked shocked at first before smiling with tears in her eyes, Jeff would place his hand on Don's shoulder before kissing him on the top of his head while the rest of his brothers move closer to him.

"No matter what happens Al, we are all here for you" Don would say looking at his family around him "All of us" Afterwards, Don would pass Alan to his grandma.

"Jeff, take your boys home and get some rest, I will stay here with Lucy" Ruth would say

"Ma are you sure?"

"Of course I am, Gordy is already falling asleep against Scott, Don and Virgil are looking like they are about to drop with John supporting them up. You need sleep yourself to get the room ready for when Alan is allowed to come home"

Jeff would look at Lucy who would nod "Go home Jeff, if anything happens we will call you"

"Ok then, boys say goodnight to your mother, grandmother and brother" Jeff would say as his five older sons give Ruth and Lucille kisses before looking at Alan and saying goodbye. Jeff would hug his mother as the boys do this. "Thank you for helping us today"

"No worries, it's part of my job as Grandmother" Ruth would reply as Jeff hugs his wife before kissing Alan on the forehead. "I will see you in the morning Lucy." He would look at Alan before smiling fondly "Be good for your mother and grandmother mister" Jeff would say before ushering the five boys out and towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2: School Life

**Author's Note: This chapter is set 3 years after Alan was born, and will show Virgil and Don at school, along with the bullying. Scott is now a Sophomore, John is in 8th Grade, Don and Virgil have just moved up to Middle School in the 6th Grade, Gordon is in 5th Grade while Alan has just started Pre-Kindergarten. In this fanfic, Middle School and High School are on the same campus but are located in separate buildings**

* * *

Chapter 2: School Life

* * *

Jeff would pull up outside the school that Scott, John, Don and Virgil attend. While Lucille was at home with Gordon and Alan. Jeff would wait in the car as Scott and John exit one of the buildings heading towards the car, both been in extracurricular activities, Scott being in the track team while John was in the IT Club. They would put their bags in the boot before getting into the car. Scott would get into the passenger seat while John gets in behind Jeff.

"How was Track?" Jeff would ask looking at his eldest

"Getting faster each week" Scott would say with a smirk

"How was IT Club John?"

"Good, learnt how to set up a computer" John would reply not looking up from a book he got out of his bag. "Archery and Football have overrun for some reason" John would state remembering that the coaches sent notes to the IT club director knowing that Jeff would be picking them all up afterwards. Other students from the track team and IT club would be getting into parents cars or walking out the gates.

"When do they ever run on time" Scott would say as he sees Don head around from the changing rooms. Seeing the car Don would walk over to them, putting his bags into the boot before getting into the back seats before sitting next to John in the middle.

"How was Archery practice son?" Jeff would ask looking back at Don.

"Good" Don would say with a smile, "Coach says I'm one of the best in the team"

"That's amazing Don" John would exclaim hugging him.

"Here's Virgil" Jeff would state starting the car ready to get going while the rest of the Archery and Football teams head out. After Virgil puts his bags in the boot, he would get into the car behind Scott. "How did training go?"

"Good, getting better in the new position Coach wants me to try, however some kids still mess about every five minutes meaning we run over every time" Virgil would say as Jeff pulls out of the parking spot and towards home.

* * *

As Jeff pulls the car onto the driveway the front door would open as Lucille, Gordon and Alan step outside. After getting out the car, Jeff would head over to his wife and younger sons, being bombarded by Alan running at him. "DADDY" Alan would scream hugging Jeff making the father smile. Meanwhile the four elder sons would be getting their stuff from the boot.

"Hey Allie" Jeff would say ruffling the three year old's blond hair. Gordon would soon be at his side hugging him. "Hey Gords" Alan would stick to his father while Gordon helps his brothers with their bags. Jeff would kiss Lucille on the cheek while hugging her "Hey Luce, how were the boys?"

"Good as gold, like always" Lucille would reply as they head inside. "Put the gym bags near the washing machine" She would shout as Scott, Virgil and Don walk in with their stuff. Obliging the boys would take the three gym bags past the kitchen into the annex before placing them next to the washing machine.

John would head upstairs to get on with homework, while Gordon would sit down as Alan plays with his toys on the floor. Jeff and Lucille would sit on the sofa next to Gordon. Scott, Virgil and Don would head upstairs to complete their homework. Scott would allow Don to use the bathroom first so he can get cleaned after the practice, due to the wind at the time Don had dust in his hair. Virgil would be sat outside drawing while Gordon and Alan watched tv, Jeff and Lucille would be preparing dinner while John is sat in the bay window in his bedroom overlooking the garden.

* * *

After getting out of the shower, drying off using the towel, Scott would knock on the bathroom door. "Everything ok in there Don?"

"All is ok Scott" Don would say looking down at the fresh bruises on his shoulders and chest. Quickly putting a long sleeved t-shirt on followed by a pair of black chinos, Don would step into the hallway. Unfortunately the neck of the t-shirt showed part of the bruise on his left shoulder. Don would start to walk past Scott, who would stop him spotting the bruise.

"Don what happened?" Scott would say looking at the bruise

"I just walked into a locker talking to a mate" Don would say lying

"At least let me have a look at it" Scott would say stepping forward, Don would step back "Don, come on" Scott would try again with Don backing off again.

"It's fine Scott"

"It doesn't look fine" Scott would say grabbing Don's shirt, pulling it off to examine what he thought was just one bruise, Scott looked surprised at the amount of bruises. Scott would lead Don back into his room, Don would try to make his way back to the twins room but was stopped. "Ok spill"

Don would look away from his older brother. "It's nothing"

"It's not nothing Don, you have bruises all over, what is going on?" Scott would say "You have hardly played the piano since starting 6th Grade, you hardly draw, you focus all your time on Archery. Why?"

"Because I'm a nerd for playing instruments and being creative with art" Don would say with tears in his eyes.

"You are not a nerd for having interests outside of sports Don" Scott would say kneeling in front of him "Did other kids at school do this to you?" Don would just nod, holding the tears back.

"I can't report it as none of the teachers believe it happens, as all the other students vouch for the person who does it to us"

"To us?" Scott would say in surprise.

Don would look away "Me and Virg" Don would mutter under his breath loud enough for Scott to hear it.

* * *

At this time, John would have noticed Virgil not drawing anything on his pad. Sighing he would put the book down before heading downstairs. He would smile at Gordon and Alan sat together, Alan snuggled into Gordon's side before heading outside to talk to his immediate younger brother.

"What's up Virg?" John would say making the eleven year old jump.

"Nothing?"

"You have been sat out here for ten minutes and not started drawing, you normally start a lot quicker"

"Just not got the inspiration" Virgil would reply hiding his left arm behind the pad.

"What's really wrong?" John would say looking at Virgil "You have hardly played the piano without mom or dad insisting"

"It's just not cool to do any of those things right?"

John would be taken by surprise at Virgil's word "Who said that?"

"All the other kids in my year group"

"Well they are wrong, I think it's awesome you can see the art in everything, that you can play instruments and skilled in football at the same time"

"It's not what the kids at school say when they punch us"

John would move closer to Virgil, pulling him into a hug. "Us?" Virgil would flinch as John puts a hand on a bruise.

"Me and Don" Virgil would reply. John would look shocked before leading the brunette indoors and upstairs.

"Let's talk to Scott, I saw him and Don go into his room" John would say, not getting a reply from Virgil he would knock on Scott's door. Seconds later Scott would open the door "We need to talk" John would say.

"Agreed" Scott would say as the two walk in, John would look shocked at the bruises that covered Don. "Virgil, we need to see the bruises to make sure they are ok"

Nodding Virgil would take his shirt off wincing at the pain of one on his right arm. Virgil would be covered in the same amount of bruises that Don was. Scott and John would both look appalled at the state of their younger brothers.

"When did this start?" John would ask

"A few weeks after school started, when we got selected for our teams" Don would reply not meeting his brothers eye contact.

"And your coaches never suspected anything? Not even noticed the bruises while in the changing room?" Scott would ask with the twins shaking their heads

"Not even the teachers noticing your behaviour changed? They all know you" John would say resulting in the twins shaking their heads once again.

The two older brothers would look at each other before looking at the twins "We need to tell Mom and Dad" Scott would say

"No" Both twins would exclaim at the same time

"This has to the dealt with guys, it can't keep happening" John would reply sitting in between the two. He would carefully place both arms around their shoulders as Scott heads downstairs. A few seconds later Jeff would walk into the room, appalled at the state of the twins. He would kneel down in front of them both as John waits outside with Scott

* * *

"Boys, you should have told one of us sooner" Jeff would say hugging the twins. "When I drop you off at school tomorrow I will be speaking to the principal, the fact that none of the teachers have known you for a few years when we picked up Scott or John, and haven't noticed the change of behaviour is shocking" Both twins would nod looking down

"You boys have nothing to be ashamed about, I will make sure the school knows that if the bullying continues, I will fine them" Jeff would say passing the twins their t-shirts. After putting them on he would pull them back into a hug. "You two are amazing at whatever you do, no matter what anyone says"

"Trying to get you to conform to how they want you to be by bullying you is wrong, the fact that it is the majority of the year is worse" Scott would say having entered his room along with John.

"I completely understand if you boys want to stop with Football and Archery" Jeff would say with both boys shaking their heads

"I'm not going to stop what I love doing just because of some bullies" Don would say making Jeff smile inside.

"Same here" Virgil would add "We stopped playing music or being creative due to the bullies as we just wanted it to stop without getting family involved"

"That is exactly what your family is for, to get involved with these situations" Jeff would say smiling at his boys "Now let's go get some food before Gordon and Alan inhale it all" The twins would laugh at that comment as they head downstairs, seeing them laugh would make Jeff, Scott and John smile. Looking at his eldest two Jeff would sigh "Look out for them"

"We always do, just the bullies know who we are and make sure we aren't around" John would say as they follow the twins downstairs.

* * *

After eating their dinner, Alan would be put to bed with Gordon following a few hours later, Don and Virgil would both be sat with their sketch books open, sketching away in their room. After a few minutes Lucille would walk in looking at them. "You boys ok?" She would ask smiling, the twins would look up smiling at their mother nodding.

"Your father filled me in, and he has said everything on it, I just wanted to make sure you were both ok before you went to bed" Lucille would hug them both, kissing them each on the forehead.

"We're fine mom" Virgil would say smiling

"I know, just remember, no matter what I will always be there for you. Now go get ready for bed" Lucille would say as the two head towards the bathroom, looking at what they were drawing she would smile. Don would have been sketching Scott while Virgil was sketching John. After putting the two pads on the bedside tables she would hear two sets of feet heading towards her.

Both twins would be laughing at a joke as they enter their room. After getting into bed, Lucille would kiss them both on the forehead. "Goodnight my beautiful boys" Lucille would say.

"Night Mom" Both would reply as she turns off the bedroom light before closing the door. Smiling she would check on the remaining brothers, Alan would be fast asleep clutching a stuffed teddy that Don had won at the carnival last year, Gordon would have gotten himself tangled in his bedsheets, after untangling him, she would kiss him on the forehead before leaving the room again. John would have fallen asleep on his bed reading. Lucille would head into the room, setting the book softly on the bedside table switching off the lamp, she would pull John's covers over him before kissing his forehead. She would then enter Scott's room to find him staring at the ceiling.

"Everything ok Scott?" Lucille would ask making him look up.

"How did I miss it?" Scott would say with tears in his eyes "Both of them had changed and I didn't think to make sure nothing was happening" Lucille would pull Scott into a hug after sitting on his bed next to him.

"We all missed it Scott, it's how those two are, they can hide anything from us if they wanted. It doesn't make you a bad brother, it makes you the best one for caring about them all so much, Don was sketching you before he went to bed, you know that right?"

Scott would shake his head "I didn't" He would say smiling "At least they are slowly doing what they love again"

"And we are going to be there to help them no matter what right?" Lucille would ask resting her head on Scott's

"Right" Scott would say before yawning

"Get some sleep" Lucille would say kissing his forehead. Scott would lie back down with Lucille turning off the lamp she would make her way to the door. "Goodnight Ace" She would say smiling

"Night Mom" Scott would reply as Lucille closes the door. Content with all of her kids are ok, she would head back downstairs joining Jeff on the sofa.

"Everyone ok?"

"They are fine darling" She would say kissing him on the lips "Scott was beating himself up on not noticing something was wrong for weeks, but he is ok now"

Jeff would look worried before smiling "He will always be a shoulder for any of them to lean on won't he Lucy"

"Oh he will, they will all help each other out no matter what"

"You should of see the state of them both" Jeff would say "My heart broke seeing them covered in bruises like that" Lucille would rest her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"I know dear, I know, but now that we know we can make sure it doesn't happen again" Lucille would reply as Jeff rests his head on hers

"They felt ashamed about us finding out, they were going to conform to what the bullies wanted"

"At least we found out now before they changed permanently"

"I know sweet pea, I know" Jeff would say before kissing Lucille on the lips "Ma won't be happy when she finds out"

Laughing Lucille would look at Jeff "No she won't and heavens help whoever picks on her grandsons next"

Smiling the two would head upstairs to sleep.

* * *

The next morning resulted in Jeff dropping the boys off to school and walking to see the principal.

"Mr Tracy what can I do for you?" The Principal would ask before looking worried seeing the father of six expressions changing

"My boys are being bullied by the majority of their year for liking Arts and Music instead of just focusing on Archery and Football"

"I am sorry to hear that, are they both ok?"

"NO they are not ok, they are covered in bruises, they were both slowly giving up on their interests apart from sports, and they both felt ashamed when Scott and John found out they were being bullied. The teachers in this school know how all my sons are, and none of them noticed their behaviours changing" Jeff would say sounding angry

"I will speak to my faculty in the team briefing in a few minutes, I will ask the 6th grade tutors to inform them that bullying will not be tolerated, and I will make sure the coaches will ensure the boys are not being bullied when they aren't looking"

"Good, because if anything like this happens again, I will report the school to the governors, and will file a lawsuit for negligence" Jeff would say making the principal look really worried.

"I assure you that after today, the bullying will stop, and if anything does happen it will be dealt with swiftly"

"Ensure that it does" Jeff would say before walking out.

* * *

During the break after second period, Don and Virgil would be cornered in the playground.

"You will regret telling your father about this Tracys" A male with blonde hair would state stepping forward at the twins.

"Just give it a rest Donovan" A female would state standing next to him "They obviously didn't want them to find out, or it would have happened sooner, do you really want to get punished for doing this?"

"Stay out of this Marissa" The male known as Donovan would reply getting ready to punch Don.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" John would say from behind the group surrounding the twins, Donovan would turn around smirking

"What you need your brother to protect you?" Donovan would state looking at the twins "He won't stop us"

"Well how about me Donovan?" The Principal would state looking cross.

Donovan would look worried before seeing Scott next to the Principal "You two are going to get it outside of school" Donovan would say quietly to the twins before he and his group disperses.

"He never used to be like this in Elementary school" Marissa would state looking at the boys with concern "I am sorry for not stepping in beforehand, he would of hit me"

"It's ok Marissa" The principal would reply as Marissa leaves, "Are you boys ok?"

"We're fine sir, didn't lay a finger on us, John was just in time"

"Well just be glad that some of my friends came and found me after noticing it" John would say slinging arms around the twins' shoulders.

"There are a lot of people in this school who are not happy with that lot for beating you two up, everyone didn't realise as they never saw it happen, but now they all know, they are watching out for you" Scott would say as the twins smile

"I want you both to take a breather before heading to your next class, I will inform your teachers" The Principal would say before turning to Scott and John "That goes for you two as well, Scott I will inform your Principal about this and he will agree that if the boys need a breather it will be best for you both to be there"

"Thank you sir" Scott would say

"Not a problem, after everything that has slipped past our watch, it is the least we can do" The Principal would say leading the four brothers into the teachers' lounge which is next to his office. All the teachers in the lounge would be understanding and would make sure the brothers were ok before they return to their lessons.

After that day the bullying slowly stopped for them, occasionally happening outside of school but with Scott threatening to call the police it soon stopped. When Gordon moved up to the Middle School a year later, Don and Virgil made sure he wasn't being bullied along with Scott and John, much to Gordon's annoyance but he understood. All the boys would protect Alan no matter what was happening, which made Alan happy as he always had a brother around him at all times while out of the house and while they were not at school.


	3. Chapter 3: Iceland 2001

**Author's Note: Took a bit longer to finish this chapter, one of the harder ones for me to write at the time of uploading this. Might not have Chapter 4 written before Friday so the updates for this story might be a bit staggered for the time being, hopefully I can focus on Return to Tracy Island to get it fully written before focusing on this story.**

 **Enjoy the update, as stated above, this one was a hard chapter to write due to the topic at hand. As always please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Iceland 2001

* * *

Two years later after the bullying had stopped for the twins, the family would be preparing to leave for the airport, the kids just broke up from school for the Summer so they were going to go to Iceland for a few weeks before returning and spending the remaining weeks with family. Alan would be sat with Ruth who was distracting the five year old, Jeff and Scott would be putting bags into the cars while John was helping Gordon finish packing his carry on, Don and Virgil would be packing their carryon's upstairs in their room when Lucille walks in. "You two nearly ready?"

"Almost mom" Don would say putting his sketch pad into the bag before zipping it up, Virgil would just zip his bag up a few seconds afterwards.

"Excited for the holiday?" Lucille would ask as they head downstairs.

"Yeah, it will be nice to get away from the heat for a change" Virgil would state as they head outside, Alan would be strapped into his seat in Jeff's car, Gordon would be getting into the middle while John would be slipping into the car behind the driver's seat. "Go join Scott in Grandma's car" Lucille would say as the twins head towards Ruth's car, getting into the back seats they would strap in with Scott in the passenger seat.

Ruth would exit the house with her bag on her shoulder, "Have you got the boys inhalers just in case?" She would ask as Jeff and Lucille nod.

"Yes Ma, even though Scott, Don and Virgil don't need them anymore we grabbed theirs just in case" Jeff would reply as he locks the house door. One of their neighbours would walk down the drive towards them "Thank you again Harry for looking after the place" Jeff would say handing the keys to the neighbour.

"No worries Jeff, any problems I will ring you" Harry would say as Jeff and Lucille get into Jeff's car while Ruth gets into hers, seconds later both cars would disappear down the road as Harry heads back into his house.

* * *

After checking in at the airport, which took longer then expected, the group were sat waiting to board the plane. Alan would fall asleep against Scott, who had am arm around the 5 year old, smiling at the sight of him asleep. Don and Virgil would be sat sketching, John would be reading with Gordon propped up against him who looked like he would fall asleep at any minute. Jeff and Lucille would be talking quietly with Ruth.

"Flight 626 to Iceland is ready to board" would be heard across the room through speakers. Scott would pick Alan up, who was still sleeping, while the others made sure they had everything. Minutes later they would be walking into the plane and towards their seats in the middle of the plane. Jeff, Gordon and John would be in one row with Ruth, Don and Virgil in the two seats across the aisle while Scott, Lucille and Alan would be sat behind Jeff. Alan would be placed in the middle seat before Scott straps him in. After a few more minutes, the plane would start to make its way down the runway.

2 hours into the 18 hour flight, Gordon, Don and Virgil would have fallen asleep, John would still be reading away while Scott was staring out the window with a hand near Alan. Gordon's head would be resting against Jeff, who looked ready to drop asleep, Lucille would be looking over at the twins, she would only see the two leaning against each other in their sleep through the gap in the chairs. Ruth would be sat knitting while keeping an eye on the twins.

8 hours later, Alan would wake up excited about going on holiday, John and Jeff had fallen asleep before waking up to Gordon looking over his seat and chatting to Alan, Scott would be asleep leaning against the window with Lucille just waking up with Alan nudging her. Lucille would take Alan to the toilets at the front of the plane. After a few minutes Alan would reappear holding Lucille's hand while walking back. John would have moved next to Scott both chatting away. Gordon would have moved over into John's seat so Lucille could sit next to Jeff. Smiling at his only younger brother, Gordon would pull the five year old onto his lap so the two could play a game they had in one of the carry ons. Don and Virgil would have woken up hearing their two younger brothers laughing, Don would be sat sketching the two playing the game while Virgil would be looking out the window next to him.

After being on the plane for over 18 hours, after sitting back in their original seats and strapping in, Scott making sure Alan is secured in his seat, the plane would descend in Iceland. After the plane landed, they would head off the plane and into the airport, the group would wait for their bags at the conveyor.

20 minutes later, their bags would come into sight, Jeff would be carrying Alan while Scott, John, Don and Virgil would grab the bags off the conveyor belt and pass them to the correct owner, after making sure everyone had their bags, Don taking Alan's as well as his, and Scott taking Jeff's, as the father was still carrying Alan the group would make their way through security and to the two rental cars awaiting them. After splitting into the same groups as before, they would pile luggage into the cars and then get into the cars. Alan would fall asleep during the drive from the airport to the ski resort.

* * *

Once at the resort, they would collect the keys to the lodge they would be staying in, after deciding on who had each room, Scott and John would be sharing, which would be the same for Don and Virgil along with Gordon and Alan. Jeff and Lucille would have the master bedroom, with Ruth having the fourth spare room to herself.

After unpacking their bags, Lucille and Ruth would make a list of the food they would need to buy, Jeff and the boys would be sat in the lounge, looking at the activities they could get to and sites they could visit. Deciding they would stay in the lodge for the remainder of the day due to jet lag, Lucille, Ruth, John and Gordon would go to a supermarket near the resort to get food, while Scott, Don and Virgil would occupy Alan so Jeff could start booking activities for them all.

"I WIN" Alan would exclaim as he beats Scott at Tic-Tac-Toe, the grin on Alan's face would make his three older brothers smile.

"Well done Al, looks like you beat all three of us." Scott would say "What do you want to play next?"

"Hide and Seek" Alan would exclaim.

"Ok a few ground rules, we only play inside, as there are plenty of places to hide in here, the kitchen is off limits as well, understand?" Scott would ask with Alan nodded. "I shall go first, you three can hide. I will count to 30"

Scott would close his eyes and would start to count, Alan would dart off into a closet nearby closing the door giggling, Virgil would hide in the wardrobe in the room he was sharing with Don, meanwhile Don would have headed upstairs, and would pull himself onto one of the wooden beams, that was low enough to get too, hiding in the shadows. After 30 seconds Scott would shout "Ready or not here I come" Stepping past the closet he could hear Alan giggling, deciding to leave Alan for a while, Scott would check the entire downstairs before heading upstairs. Heading into the room the twins would be sleeping in, he would open the wardrobe to find Virgil curled up at the bottom.

"Found ya Virg" Scott would say as Virgil looks up in disbelief before smirking.

"Come on, you know where we all are due to your Smother hen senses"

"I do not have smother hen senses, I have younger brother senses" Scott would retort before heading into the hallway followed by Virgil, seeing them again, Don would pull his leg back onto the rafter trying to stay hidden. Scott and Virgil would check the top floor before heading back downstairs to find Alan hiding in the closet; Don could hear Alan giggling as the two find him in the closet.

"Now where is Don?" Scott would ask, Virgil would shrug while Alan looks around the room. "I've checked down here, and we checked upstairs"

"He could be moving places each time we go somewhere else, you know how he can be, especially being light footed like he is" Virgil would state,

Don would sneeze due to the dust, covering his mouth. Cursing in his mind he would hear his three brothers make their way upstairs. Trying to stifle laughter seeing the group not too far below him, Don would stay hidden on the lowest rafter.

Scott would look at Virgil before whispering to the two "Right, Alan and I will check each room, Virgil stay here in case he decides to move hiding spots, agreed?" The two would nod, Alan and Scott would head into the twins room as Virgil stays in the hallway.

Smirking to himself, Don would hear the others return from shopping. "The others are searching for Don upstairs if you two want to go help" Jeff would state as he takes the bags off John and Gordon who would head upstairs. Cursing to himself again, Don would try and stay still, knowing full well John knows where he would be.

After checking the remaining rooms, the five brothers would be stood below him looking confused. After a while of thinking John would realise where Don would most likely hide, with him knowing that his archer of a brother liked being in high places. John would tap Scott on the shoulder pointing upwards; Don would be out of view from them still.

Alan would be lifted to the height of the rafter Don was perched on. Don would see Alan's head appear after a few minutes of the group being quiet. "FOUND YOU" Alan would exclaim. Smiling at his youngest brother, Don would swing down, landing in a crouch on the floor behind Scott, who would be placing Alan on the floor.

"Cheater" Scott would state smirking at Don

"You said the kitchen and outside was off limits, you didn't mention sitting on the rafter"

"Touché, just don't do it again, if you had fallen, you would have injured yourself" Scott would state

"Don't worry Scotty, I won't do that again"

"Liar" John would state smirking "Should of known you would have been up there" Don would stick his tongue out at John before they are all called down for dinner. After eating the boys would head to bed due to jet lag.

* * *

5 days into their 2 week holiday, the group, minus Ruth who would be in the lodge preparing a meal for the group when they return from skiing, with Lucille and Alan in a toboggan. The group would be halfway up the mountain next to the lodge to rest at the halfway point. Don would be staring at the mountains behind him, picturing how he could sketch them when they get back to the lodge, Virgil would be slightly to his left, staring at the mountains as well.

"Donnie you coming?" Lucille would ask from behind, "Don?" His mother would ask again, he would turn around smiling.

"Sorry, just can't stop looking at the scenery" Don would state before walking over to his mother and a five year old Alan. His brothers would be a few feet to the left of him, getting ready to go back down the mountain towards the resort.

"You and Virgil are so alike" Lucille would say smiling while holding onto Alan, there would be a toboggan a few meters away from them. Alan would look impatient wanting to go down the mountain. "Alan, darling, you need to be patient, let your father and brothers get prepared before we head down."

"Ok mommy" Alan would reply hugging her. Don would walk over to Lucille and Alan, where he had taken off his skis. He would pick up the two poles as he is about to put his left foot into the ski, after getting his skis back on Don would get ready to start making their way down the mountain.

The mountain would rumble making the group look at each other, seeing snow hurtling towards them, Don would kick off the skis.

Don would start to run towards his brothers and father as the snow races towards them. Lucille would have picked up Alan and would be a few seconds behind him. "KEEP GOING DON, DON'T LOOK BACK" Lucille would shout as they run.

Scott would hold out his hand to Don as he gets close to him, Jeff would have grabbed Gordon's hand before running into the building, John would be doing the same for Virgil.

"MOM, DON" Virgil would shout trying to fight John's grip to get to them both.

"SCOTT" Don would shout as he stretches his hand out so Scott could grab it. After grabbing Don's hand Scott would pull him close before running into the building. Don would turn around to see his mother and baby bother get swept off their feet by the avalanche. "MOM, ALAN" Don would scream trying to run out but being held back by Scott who had his arms around him.

Scott would have tears in his eyes as he pulls Don close to him again, Don would break down in Scott's arms. Scott would hold Don close. Looking behind him, John would be holding Virgil and Gordon close to him as their younger brothers break down. Jeff would look lost while some of the men in the lodge would be preparing to head out once the snow had stopped moving, one of the staff members would head over to Scott, who would have pulled Don to his feet before heading to sit on a sofa with the others. The staff member would give them all a hot drink.

* * *

After 10 minutes the snow would stop moving and a group from the lodge, along with Jeff and Scott, would head out into the snow to try and find any survivors, Police and paramedics would be on the scene searching through the snow as well. John was told to stay with his younger brothers to make sure they are ok, while a member of staff stayed with them.

5 minutes into the search a shout would come from outside saying they had found someone alive. Looking at John who would be focusing on Gordon while the member of staff is on the phone to the resort, Virgil would be looking in the opposite direction, Don would race outside. "DON NO" John would shout as the member of staff holds the remaining brothers back. Heading down the mountain to where the group was standing, Don could see Scott and Jeff further down the mountain, not noticing Don as they head upwards to the group.

Making it to the group first one of the men from the lodge would try and stop Don going closer, "ALAN" but after seeing Alan, Don would manage to get through, pulling his younger brother to him into a hug. Both Jeff and Scott would of heard Don, both heads snapping to the direction they would start running towards them. Don would look to where they found Alan to see his mother blue and not moving. Knowing what had happened, tears would form in his eyes as Scott gets to him, Jeff, looking into the hole, would throw up at the sight, Scott would be trying to stay strong as he pulls Don and Alan to him. "Scotty?" Don would ask looking up.

"Yeah kiddo I'm here" Scott would reply holding Don close.

"I'm so cold" Don would reply in a hoarse whisper as he holds Alan close to him. Paramedics would arrive moments later checking Alan out as they get to the lodge.

"Momma?" Alan would ask quietly, Don would break down at this as Scott pulls him close. John and Virgil would click instantly with what has happened while Gordon would focus on Alan, not paying attention to the others.

Virgil would collapse with John catching him while Don slips down in Scott's grasp. The paramedics would step outside to speak to Jeff, explaining that Alan would need to stay in a hospital a few days to make sure he doesn't have long term effects. Heading down the mountain in the rescue vehicle, Gordon would finally realise what has happened breaking down in Jeff's arms. Ruth would be waiting at the bottom worried after getting a phone call.

"Ma, Alan has to stay in a hospital for a few days, we are going to go to a hotel close by"

"Lucille?" Ruth would say, at the mention of the name, Jeff would crack, breaking down in Ruth's arms.

* * *

A few days after Alan had been admitted into the hospital, he would be discharged and the group would make their way back home. The 18 hour flight would be quiet; the flight attendants knowing what has happened would be keeping an eye on the group. Alan would head straight to the tv after arriving home, Scott would stick close to him as Jeff heads into his study, locking the door. Ruth would head to the kitchen to start cooking their dinner. John and Gordon would head outside while Don and Virgil head to their room.

"Don?" Virgil would ask

"Mmm?" Don would reply not responding fully.

"It's not your fault Don" Virgil would state

"I didn't say it was"

"You didn't have to; I can tell you are beating yourself up over this"

"Just leave me alone Virg" Don would snap, hurt by this, Virgil would leave the room as Don breaks down.

Scott would notice Virgil was upset as the older twin heads past them. Making sure Alan was distracted Scott would follow Virgil.

"Virgil whats up?" Scott would say catching up to his brother

"Don snapped at me, I was trying to help and he snapped" Virgil would say with his voice wavering.

"The events have hit him harder than any of us, apart from dad" Scott would say pulling Virgil close "Don't take his words to heart, he doesn't know what to do or how to react, just give him some space, he needs time"

"I know that" Virgil would state still holding onto Scott. "I miss her so much"

"So do I kiddo, so do I" Scott would say, both with tears in their eyes.

* * *

A week later, Don and Virgil would be stood in their room, getting ready for their mothers funeral. Ruth would knock on the door before stepping in. "You boys ready?"

Both would nod, trying to hold back tears in their eyes. Alan would have slowly come to terms that their mother would not be with them anymore; breaking down in Scott's arms while Jeff stands staring at them all, John would be sorting out Gordon's tie as the car arrives to take them to the cemetery for the funeral.

After arriving, close friends and family would be waiting for them. Exiting the car, Don would stick close to Scott and Alan, while Virgil sticks close to John and Gordon. Jeff would be mingling with everyone with Ruth sticking close by to him but keeping her eyes on the boys. Friends and teachers of the brothers would walk up to them, Scott and John would mainly do the talking knowing their younger brothers wouldn't want to open up just yet.

10 minutes after arriving they would be asked to sit, Jeff, Ruth, and the boys at the front then close family and friends next and everyone else behind. The casket holding Lucille would be at the front of the plot, held above the grave ready to be lowered. Alan would be sat on Scott's lap, burying his head into the chest of the oldest; Don would be sat next to them, with Scott holding him close. Gordon and Virgil would be sat either side of John, who would be holding them close with one arm around them.

The pastor would be stood in front of the casket, looking at the group ahead of him. "We are gathered here today, to say goodbye to Lucille Tracy, daughter, wife and mother of six. While on holiday with her family, she was caught in an Avalanche, protecting her youngest from the snow and in doing so, sacrificing her life for her son. That is what Lucille was all about, protecting her boys no matter what. Today we aren't just here to say goodbye, we are here to celebrate her life."

The pastor would pause looking at the family. Ruth would be holding Jeff, both with tears in their eyes. Alan would be quiet and still burying his head into Scott, who had tears in his eyes, his free arm around Don, who was looking at the ground. Gordon would be leaning against John, both with tears in their eyes while Virgil was sat close to John trying to hold it together.

"Lucille will always be a part of us, her legacy lives on through her sons, all who share a trait that she held, Scott always protecting his brothers, John with his love of the stars, the twins with their love for the arts, Gordon with the love for pulling pranks and little Alan with his optimism and positivity that spreads around those he is close too. Normally at this point I would ask one of the family to come and say a few words, but after talking to them, they have decided to decline, which is understandable. If you may please rise" Everyone would stand up as the pastor nods, two men would start to lower the casket into the ground, Jeff, Ruth and the boys would each chuck a bit of soil from the mound on top of the casket. Each saying a few words quietly.

* * *

After their close friends and family start to leave, the family would remain behind, Don would slip away, heading off to have some time to himself. Jeff, Ruth and Scott would notice this, Scott would stop them both from following looking at them both he would look to his brothers "Keep an eye on them, I've got Don" Scott would say as he heads after Don.

Don would stop in the middle of an open space away from everyone, he would turn around to see Scott. Tears would be rolling down his cheeks. Scott would step forward to Don who would back away.

"Don?" Scott would say concerned.

"I don't deserve your love, any of their love either" he would say gesturing to his family in the distance.

"Why would you say that Hawkeye?"

"Because it's my fault" He would scream at Scott

"What's your fault?"

"If I wasn't distracted by the scenery, Mom wouldn't have been waiting for me, we would have been down the mountain by then, it's my fault she was caught in the avalanche, and it's my fault we almost lost Alan"

"Don, none of us think that, we were all taken by the scenery, even mom, she wouldn't want you blaming yourself for her death" Scott would say stepping forward.

"OF COURSE ITS MY FAULT, I WAS DISTRACTED LONGER THEN EVERYONE ELSE, MY GUT WAS TELLING ME TO RUN BUT I IGNORED IT, AND NOW MOM IS GONE" He would scream, Scott would pull Don into his arms. At first Don would try to break free, but couldn't so he broke down in Scott's arms.

"It's not your fault, it never will be your fault, she died protecting Alan, she would of done that for any of us, remember that she died protecting her boys. I know it's hard, but please don't push us away, we want to help you" Scott would say holding Don close.

"I'm scared Scott, I'm scared that if I let you all in I will hurt you all"

"That won't happen, you could never hurt us"

"I hurt Virgil the other day"

"He got over it pretty quickly, he understands you were hurting, he knows you didn't mean it" Scott would say trying to calm his younger brother.

After a few minutes they would walk back to their family, Scott's arm over Don's shoulders. Scott would look at John mouthing "Talk later" to his younger brother who would nod. Don would break away from Scott and would pull Virgil into a hug before heading to the cars.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fallout

**Author's Note: This chapter was a hard one to write for various of reasons, Don's guilt as shown in Return to Tracy Island is the main focus of this chapter, showing how it affects him, and his relationship with Virgil.**

 **Warning this chapter does contain self-harming, it is mentioned at the start and halfway through (I think). Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fallout

* * *

6 months after Lucille's funeral, Jeff would have thrown himself into his work, spending most days at work and most evenings in his office. This meant that Scott had stepped up to take care of his brothers, with help from John and Grandma, but for all of them, it wasn't the same as having their father there with them.

Things had started to crack for the family; Alan had gained a fear of being cold with frequent nightmares during the night, to the normal eye Gordon had remained himself, but to his bothers and grandmother, the light in his eyes every time he pulls a prank or jokes around has gone, John had spent more time looking at the stars when possible, and taking up a lot of responsibility for a 15 year old, while Scott had taken on more being 17, it was still too much to have on his shoulders, and the signs of him being tired and stressed out were starting to show. While those things can be dealt with over time, the same couldn't be said for the twins.

While John and Grandma have taken Gordon to his swimming lessons, taking Alan with them so he can watch, Scott remained home to wait for the twins to finish their after school activities and arrive home. Almost 20 minutes after being alone in the house, the twins would walk into the living room. Scott would be stood in the kitchen preparing dinner, going tense when the front door slams shut.

"I cannot believe you did that" Don would shout at Virgil

"You can't believe what I did? I can't believe what you did in the first place" Virgil would shout back

"I did what I did to protect you, to protect Gordon and Alan" Don would yell throwing his arms in the air

Scott would stop what he was doing, heading towards the lounge.

"Just be lucky we stopped you before it was too late" Virgil would say in a dry tone

"What are you shouting about?" Scott would ask looking at the twins.

"Ask him" Don would state before storming upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.

"Virg?" Scott would say softly stepping closer to his brother. "You and Don have been fighting for months, what happened?"

"First it was about Don blaming himself over Mom's death, but then he started to change, he puts on a front around you guys, but today, while he was packing up his archery gear after being allowed to stay a few minutes after everyone else, I found him holding a tip of an arrow towards his arm, I stopped him in time, but I saw the marks, he's done it before Scott" Virgil would say with tears in his eyes "He's hurting himself and I tried to talk him around but he got angry at me"

Scott would look shocked before pulling Virgil close "You only found this out today?"

"Yeah, you know as well as I do he is good at covering stuff up. He wouldn't be doing this is dad was around more often" Virgil would state "I should have noticed sooner"

"You couldn't have known Virg, none of us could have known, you said it yourself, Don can hide things from us. Keep an eye on dinner for me, I'm going to speak to Don" Scott would say as Virgil heads into the kitchen, sighing he would head upstairs towards the twins room.

* * *

Scott would walk into the room without knocking, Don would be sat on his bed, tears in his eyes. "He told you didn't he?" Don would state looking at Scott.

"Yeah, he did, why do that Don?" Scott would state

"Because it takes the pain away, the pain I feel for causing mom's death" Don would say as Scott sits next to him.

"Mom's death isn't your fault Don, you know that"

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it still feels like my fault"

"Don, you should have come to me, or gone to Grandma to talk about this, you know we are there for you whenever you feel the guilt"

"I know, but it doesn't help Scott, it just reminds me how much I have hurt you all"

"You haven't hurt anyone apart from yourself Don, promise me you will stop hurting yourself, I don't want to lose you because of this"

"Scott" Don would start

"Don't, think about Alan, how would he cope seeing you like this? Thinking about how Gordon and John would feel. Virgil blames himself for not seeing this sooner. Don promise me you will stop, please, Mom wouldn't want to see you like this"

Don would sob as Scott pulls him into a hug "I'm so sorry" Don would state

"I know kiddo I know, please promise me you will stop, please"

"I promise, it's just hard"

"And we will help you"

"Are you going to tell dad?"

"I have to"

"It's not like he will care"

"Don"

"Why would he care Scott, for the past six months he has been more focused on work then his own family, who are still grieving" Don would snap

"I know, we tried to get him to stop but it didn't work"

"So what? You think this will make him realise what he is missing, because I don't" Don would state walking out of the bedroom, leaving Scott sitting on Don's bed

* * *

Scott would head walk back into the kitchen, to see Virgil dealing with the food that was cooking, "Where's Don?"

"Outside" Virgil would state looking at Scott, "He apologised for shouting at me, but he looked pissed off"

"He is, about Dad not being here for us"

"Can you blame him?"

"No, no one can" Scott would state looking out of the kitchen window to see Don up the tree sitting on one of the branches

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Keep an eye on him, and tell Grandma what is happening, I plan on telling dad when he gets home tonight"

"Is that wise?"

"He needs to see what his neglect has done to us Virg, you know that"

Half an hour later, Don would head back inside when Ruth, John, Gordon and Alan returned home. Scott would pull Ruth aside out of ear shot from the others, explaining what he had found out.

"Grandma, we need to tell Dad about this"

"Agreed, He has neglected his children for too long, I hoped he would realise sooner, but even I couldn't talk him round"

"I know Grandma, Virgil is going to keep an eye on Don when we can't, how did we miss it?"

"You said it to Virgil yourself Scott, when Don wants to hide something, he will and can" Ruth would say pulling Scott into a hug

A few seconds later, John would appear "Dinners done" he would say smiling at the two before the three of them head to the dining table.

* * *

An hour after dinner, everyone would have gone to their rooms to sleep, all apart from Scott who would be sat on the stairs looking at the front door waiting for Jeff to return home, Ruth had insisted she would wait with him, but Scott told her to get some sleep as Alan will have her up at the crack of dawn. After waiting for half an hour, Jeff's car would pull onto the drive next to Ruth's.

A few seconds later, Jeff would walk through the front door, jumping as Scott stands up. "Scott, it's late what are you still doing up?" Jeff would ask

"We need to talk" Scott would state

"About?"

"You neglecting your sons"

"Scott" Jeff would start

"Don't dad, you have focused on work more than us for the past six months. Alan has a fear of the cold and has nightmares frequently about that day. Gordon still plays pranks and jokes around but the light in his eyes has gone, when the younger ones are asleep, John secludes himself outside to look at the stars, he helps me and Grandma take care of them, I had to step in when Alan needed his father, when all of them needed you" Scott would state "Virgil and Don have been arguing for months about Don feeling guilty about mom's death. Don has" Scott would waver.

"What is it son?" Jeff would state, before Scott could reply, Virgil would appear at the top of the stairs.

"Virg?" Scott would say turning around to his brother.

"Don, he's" Virgil would start as Scott takes off upstairs leaving Jeff to look confused, but seeing the terror in Virgil's eyes he would shortly follow Scott upstairs and towards the twins room.

"Let me go" Don would say to Scott, Jeff would see Scott holding an arrow in one arm away from Don with blood on the tip, looking at Don, Jeff would see the marks from the previous cuts Don inflicted on himself along with a fresh one.

"Don" Jeff would start before rushing to his son's side to deal with the cut "Why?"

"It takes the pain away, the pain I feel for causing mom's death" Don would say making Jeff take a deep breath before looking away from Don.

"You mother's death isn't your fault Don" Jeff would say pulling Don into a hug "It never was"

"Why would you care? You barely even notice we exist" Don would state in a dry tone.

"Don, I am so sorry for neglecting you boys, I should never have let anything get this far, I should have noticed you were blaming yourself, I should have been here for all of you. I will be here for all of you from now on, I won't make the same mistake twice, but please, you have to stop hurting yourself, I can't lose you too" Jeff would state resting his chin on the top of Don's head, Don would sob into his father's chest, looking to Scott, Jeff would see him hugging Virgil but smiling at Jeff.

"I'm sorry" Don would state

"I should be the one who is sorry son, I made you feel like I didn't love you, I know you speak to Grandma and Scott about the guilt but it wasn't enough was it?" Jeff would ask with Don shaking his head "You needed me and I wasn't there, this is on me."

"I missed you, we all have" Don would state before Jeff pulls Scott and Virgil into the hug.

"I will always be here for you, all of you from now on" Jeff would state. After making sure Don's cut was covered, the twins would get back into their beds with Jeff staying with them until they were both asleep. Scott would lean on the door frame, looking at the twins, both smiling for a change.

"You have a lot to make up for" Scott would state

"I know" Jeff would say before leaving the bedroom, closing the door softly he would turn to Scott as Alan wakes up due to a nightmare "You get some sleep, I will see Alan"

"You sure?" Scott would say

"I am sure Scott, Thank you for being there for them when I wasn't, but I am here now, go and get some rest." Jeff would state

"Ok, good to have you back" Scott would state hugging Jeff before heading to his bedroom. Jeff would walk into Alan's room, kneeling before Alan.

"Hey Allie" He would say

"Daddy?" Alan would say throwing his arms around Jeff

"Yeah kiddo it's me" Jeff would start "What's got you waking up?"

"Avalanche" Alan would say, as Jeff pulls him closer.

"You are safe, nothing like that will happen to you here" Jeff would state

"I know"

"I miss her to, but she is watching over us, and she is in your heart" Jeff would state picking his youngest up as he stands up "Want to bunk with me tonight?" Alan would nod, burying his head into Jeff's neck.

"Love you daddy" Alan would say as Jeff carries him to the master bedroom, placing Alan on his bed, he would get changed before slipping in next to Alan.

"I love you too kiddo" Jeff would say kissing Alan on the top of his head before pulling him close. "I am here for you no matter what" After a few minutes, Alan would be peacefully asleep, Jeff would smile at his youngest before looking up to see his mother in the doorway.

"Ma"

"No need to apologise, Scott filled me in before heading to bed, it's good to have you back son" Ruth would say from the doorway

"I am so sorry Ma, I shouldn't of pushed myself into work, I shouldn't of let any of this get so far"

"I said not to apologise" Ruth would state before sighing "While I am mad with you over what you did, I won't say anything more about it, what you did is in the past, we will move on, you have a lot to do with your boys for that to happen, how's littlun doing?" She would ask nodding to Alan asleep while buried into Jeff.

"He had a nightmare about a Avalanche, I should have been here for him"

"Don't go beating your san up about it now Jefferson, I haven't seen the twins happy in their sleep for a while, same goes for Alan. Focus on the boys" Ruth would say

"I will do ma, from now on they are my focus"

"Good, now get some sleep that one will be awake by the crack of dawn and he will wake you up with him" Ruth would say closing the door, leaving Jeff to fall asleep next to his youngest.

* * *

Come 6am, Alan would wake up "DADDY" Alan would yell in excitement in seeing Jeff, he would jump onto his father hugging him.

"Hey Allie" Jeff would say after waking up, he would pull Alan into a hug. A few seconds later, the door would fly open "Looks like you woke your brothers up" Jeff would state seeing the remaining sons in the doorway.

"DADDYS HOME" Alan would shout to his brothers, Jeff would motion them to sit on the bed. With all six sons around him, Jeff would pull them into a hug.

"I am sorry for neglecting you boys, from now on I promise I will be here for you"

"You better be" John would state before hugging his dad "I missed you"

"We all did" Gordon would state as Jeff pulls him back into a hug.

"I missed you all too" Jeff would state "It's not a school day, so how about we all get a few more hours sleep and then do something for the day?"

"Agreed" Scott would state as they lie down on the king sized bed, after a few minutes, they would all be asleep, Ruth would find them like this when she wakes up a few hours later, taking a photo for the album.

"Get some rest boys" Ruth would state smiling as she closes the door softly before heading downstairs to start on breakfast.


End file.
